


51st Century Gossip

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Captain Jack talk about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	51st Century Gossip

“River, I don’t believe a word of it,” Jack said.

“It’s true. Hats. Any kind you can imagine, as long as they’re impractical,” River said.

“And he calls you Mrs. Robinson?” Jack grinned.

River rolled her eyes.

Jack just grinned harder. “The old hypocrite, cradle robbing you like he does. Dirty old man.”

“Actually,” River said with a hint of satisfaction, “He’s a very clean _young_ man.”

“Oh, rub it in, why don’t you?” Jack complained.

“Oh, I _do_.”

“I just bet you do.” Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, his curiosity getting the better of him, “Does he like it?”

River just gave him a cat-with-the-cream look.

Jack glared at her, half envious, half turned on. “ _You_ are a dangerous woman Professor Song.”

“Why Captain Harkness, are you just discovering that?”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
